petak umpet kagerou project sesi 2
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: semua tokoh kagerou project bermain petak umpet!


Fanfic 11 komedy lagi.

Tapi semuanya ada.

**Petak Umpet di Sekolah**

Warning! : OOC (dah langganan), GAJE, jamuran dll

Bahan : petak umpet di sekolah pada malam hari

**Di hari senin/selalsa/rabu/kamis/jum'at/sabtu/minggu (?)**

Malam ini begitu sunyi.

Bukan.

Kalian salah.

Justru mereka sedang bermain petak umpet ala kagerou project.

Alias secara berpasangan pada malam hari.

Namun, pasangan hibiya ada 2 : momo & hiyori.

Yang berjaga adalah Shion.

Agar seru, mereka bermain di sekolah tempat kano, kido dan seto belajar.

Hitungan mundur di mulai dari 50 karena gedung sekolah itu sungguh luas.

**Pasangan Shintaro dan Ayano**

Mereka bersembunyi di ruang kepala sekolah.

Shintaro : "kenapa kau hidup kembali? Siapa yang menghidupkanmu?"

Ayano : "aku juga tidak tahu tapi authornya memanggilku untuk muncul"

_Tap... tap... tap.._

Shintaro langsung menutup mulut ayano

Shintaro : "sssst! Jangan berisik!" kata shin pelan

Ayano : "b-baik"

**Pasangan Kido dan Kano**

Mereka bersembunyi di gudang olahraga

Kido : "kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengamu lagi?"

Kano : "aku tidak tahu~ tapi memangnya kido-chan mau berpasangan dengan siapa?"

Kido : "... entahlah... siapa saja boleh, sih..."

Kano : "kalau begitu, sama aku juga ga apa-apa, kan?"

Kido : "...yah..."

Kano : "hehehe" tawa kano kecil sambil memeluk kido

Kido : "jangan memelukku!"

Kano : "mau bagaimana lagi, di bawah matras (?) memang sempit"

Kido : "..."

**Pasangan Seto dan Mary**

Mereka berdua sembunyi di lab komputer

Mary : "u-untunglah kita sekelompok lagi ya, s-seto"

Seto : "iya. Setelah ini selesai, kita pergi ke tempat yang kau sukai, ya"

Mary : "iya! Aku mau ke ***** dan **** lalu ke ***** juga ***" kata mary dengan mata berbinar-binar

Seto : "... banyak sekali..."

Mary : "iya! Aku mau kesana dengan seto!"

Seto : "oke deh..."

**Pasangan Momo, Hibiya, dan Hiyori**

Mereka bersembunyi di atap sekolah

"Haaaaaah" helaan nafas panjang dari hibiya

Hibiya : "aku mau tanya..." menarik nafas "KENAPA AKU HARUS BARENG 2 CEWEK?!"

Momo : "nggak apa-apa dong"

Hiyori : "jangan protes, hibiya! Aku juga ga tau!"

Hibiya : "oke deh... iya..."

Momo : "kau ini lelaki, bukan? Seharusnya bisa melindungi 2 cewek, dong" kata momo yang mencubit pipi hibiya

Hibiya : "jangan cubit aku, tante baka!"

Hiyori : "buuuu! Aku juga mau!" hiyori juga mencubit telinga hibiya

Hibiya : "sakit! Kalian berdua berhenti!"

**Pasangan Konoha dan Ene**

Konoha dan ene bersembunyi di kelas

Ene : "kita berpasangan seperti waktu itu ya, konoha!"

Konoha : "ya..."

**Pasangan Takane dan Haruka**

Mereka bersembunyi di ruang PKK

Takane : "kenapa kita juga harus muncul? Padahal ada yang menggantikan kita."

Haruka : "iya juga, ya... tapi author bilang semuanya akan muncul, jadi secara otomatis, kita juga akan dimunculkan olehnya"

Takane : "sungguh merepotkan... dan lagi, kondisimu dan penyakitku kan biasanya kambuh (?) tiba-tiba"

Haruka : "hahaha... kemarin aku mendengar ada yang bilang 'nafas buatan', nafas buatan itu ap-" tanpa ragu-ragu, takane melempar tas (sejak kapan ada tas) ke haruka.

**Pasangan Kuroha dan Azami**

... mereka berdua bersembunyi di kantor.

Kuroha : "..."

Azami : "..."

Kuroha : "kau siapa?!"

Azami : "harusnya aku yang tanya!"

Kuroha : "... jangan-jangan azami, ya?"

Azami : "iya!"

Kuroha : "... siapa ya..."

Azami : " kau ini!" azami mengeluarkan ularnya

Kuroha : "fufufu... kau berani juga, ya..." kuroha juga mengeluarkan ularnya.

Ular vs Uler

**Kenjiro.**

Entah mengapa ia masuk ke dalam fanfic ini...

Ah biarlah.

Pokoknya kenji sembunyi di kantor dan tertidur.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun

Shion : "ah, hujan..."

-kelompok 1 (shin ayano)

Shintaro : "hujan..."

Ayano : "hujan... ya... berart nanti ada 'itu' dong!"

Shintaro : "'itu'?"

Ayano : "iya! Pelangi!"

Shintaro : "kutanya, memangnya kalau malam, pelangi akan kelihatan?

*hening seketika*

-kelompok 2 (kano kido)

Kido : "sepertinya diluar hujan, ya..."

Kano : "iya kali..."

Kido : "sebentar... mau sampai kapan kau tidur di atasku?!" kata kido agak merah

Kano : "kan aku bilang disini memang sempit... hehehe"

Kido : "sesak nih..."

Kano : "mau kucium?"

Kido : "nggak!"

-kelompok 3 (seto mary)

Entah mengapa mereka beruda tertidur bersama

-kelompok 4 (momo hibiya hiyori)

Momo : "Zzzzz..."

Hiyori : "Zzzz..."

Hibiya : "aduh ngantuk... dari tadi mereka pada nyubit-nyubit pipi orang sih... tidur sajalah..."

-kelompok 5 (konoha ene)

Konoha telah tertidur namun ene tidak. Karena ene memang 'tdak bisa' tidur

Ene : "hihihi... konoha tertidur"

-kelompok 6 (haruka takane)

Takane tertidur lelap dan bersandar kepada haruka yang juga tertidur

-kelompok 7 (kuroha azami)

Masih Ular vs Uler.

Kuroha : "yang kalah harus menuruti apa kata yang menang, oke?"

Azami : "oke saja"

-sementara itu, shion

Shion : "bunga dafodil yang kutanam sudah mekar belum, ya..." pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Dari pada bosen,

Kita ke kelompok yang masih bangun aja.

**Pasangan Shintaro Ayano**

Shintaro : "di sini pengap... kenapa Acnya nggak dinyalain?"

Ayano : "klo dinyalain, nanti ketahuan klo kita disini"

Shintaro : "benar juga..." shintaro kipas-kipas pake daun talas (?)

Ayano : "... dari mana ku dapatkan daun itu, shintaro-kun?"

Shintaro : "ini? Dari tanaman hias di meja"

Ayano : "..."

**Pasangan Kano Kido**

Kano : "hem hemm!~" kano memeluk erat kido.

Kido : "kubilang jangan peluk aku, kano bodoh!"

Kano : "biarkan!~"

Kido : "aku bilang, sesak!"

Kano pun langsung mencium kido. Dan tentu saja kano dipukul oleh cewek itu.

Kido : "jangan berbuat seenaknya!"

Kano : "kan katanya sesak, jadi kubuat nafas buatan saja. Mau lagi?"

Kido : "nggak!"

...

_Tik...tik... tes..._

Kano : "ah, hujannya sudah reda"

**Shion**

Shion : "wah, sudah tidak hujan lagi. Ini jam berapa, ya?"

Permainan masih belum selesai

Shion pun ke kelas lantai 2. Dan ia bertemu dengan kuroha juga azami sedang duel.

Shion : "ketemu 1~"

Kuroha : "tung-"

Shion tak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan kuroha dan azami

Tanpa sadar, shion tertidur dan...

Hari sudah pagi

Takane : "hoaaaam... "

Haruka : "? Sudah pagi, ya..."

Takane : "met pagi, haruka... tanpa sadar hari sudah pagi, ya..."

Haruka : "iya"

Kido : "... kita semalaman ada disini?"

Kano : "Zzz..." kano masih saja tertidur

Kido : "dasar... seperti anak-anak saja... haaa... kano, ini sudah pagi, lho..."

Kano : "hn?... oh... dan sepertinya tadi malam kita tidur berdua sambil pelukan, ya!~"

Kido : "tidaaak! Kau?! Selama ini?! Dari kemarin?! Aaaaa!"

Kano hanya kebingungan apa yang diucapkan oleh orang yang dia sukai itu.

Shintaro : "? Sudah pagi, ya... aku sama sekali... nggak merasa..."

Ayano : "selamat pagi, shintaro-kun"

Ene : "pagi, semuanya"

Kenjiro masih saja tertidur.

-entah mengapa mereka telah berkumpul di suatu kelas.

-sementara itu, kelompok ke-7

Azami : "ini belum selesai"

Kuroha : "kau mau menantangku lagi, huh?"

_Ctaaaar!_

Masih saja mereka adu ular-uler mereka.

Dan...

Sang penjaga...

Shion : "sudah pagi, ya? Aku mau pulang saja, ah!"

Begitulah

Permainan selesai dengan bahagia (?)

_The end...?_

Author : aku lupa mau pake ending yang bagaimana, jadi begini aja, ya...

Kano & kido : kenapa bagian kami selalu romance?!

Author : soalnya kano kido kan seru

Kano & kido : seru apanya?!

Author : apa aja, ah! *author kabur*

Kano & kido : jangan kabur, woy!


End file.
